


Emperor and God

by Shadow_Labrys



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Labrys/pseuds/Shadow_Labrys
Summary: The night at the abandoned church where the fallen angel, Raynare, meets her demise but the interference of a hooded figure prevented her fate from such a thing and at the same time, a childhood friend of Issei returns from a trip to try and spend time with him who seems to know more than he does about the world that he's been just introduced too.





	1. Fate Prevented

In the dark streets of Kuoh Town, a girl wearing a blue hoodie and a black skirt walked around the Neighbourhood until she noticed some faint flashes of light in the dark hills. She stared at it for a while and she swore she could hear something like... gunfire? It looked and sounded like it was coming from the only Church in town which should be abandoned. "What could that be?" She said to herself. After thinking about a little she ended up deciding to check it out to see what was happening.

It took a while to get to the old Church, but she was able to make it there before everything ended. Although on her way here, she noticed that the lights and strange noises stopped but she arrived she could hear someone yelling. One was female while the other one was male and whoever the male voice belonged too sounded familiar. She could hear exactly what they were saying since they were being quite loud.

"You won't get away, Bitch!" She heard the guy shout.

"N-No! I have the supreme power!" The girl yelled fear was clear in her voice.

"This one's for Asia!" She heard the guy shout at the top of his lungs and next was the girl screaming, and suddenly somebody came crashing through the window and hit the ground hard.

"Who's that?" She stared at the hurt black-haired girl who was wearing rather skimpy clothes that didn't leave anything to the imagination. The next she thing she realized was the black feathery wings that seemed a little too real. The girl happened to be a Fallen Angel going by the name of Raynare who she met quite a few times. The Fallen Angel tried to get up but the winged girl gasped when a white-haired girl grabbed and dragged her back into the church. She watched the Fallen Angel get dragged back into the church from her spot in the bushes and she quietly walked towards the doors to listen in on the conversation but by the time she got there, it seems like they were deciding her fate. "You wouldn't let them hurt, would you, Issei?"

"S-Shut up! I don't buy this." Peeking from the door, she noticed Issei turn away from her like he couldn't finish her off himself. "Rias, please. I can't do this."

Raynare gasped when Rias walked over to her and raised her hand while dark red magic appeared in her hand. "You toyed with my servant's emotions for the last time. Begone-" Before Rias could use her magic to finish off Raynare suddenly out of nowhere she noticed someone close in on her with extreme speed. "What!?" Rias was met with a kick to the face which sent her flying into the wall which and by the time they had time to process what just happened the girl was standing over Raynare.

"Who the hell is she?!" Issei asked.

Raynare tried to get up but she was held down which the winged girl gasped as the mysterious hooded girl's ring on her right hand started glowing. Suddenly, Raynare felt extremely tired and she could barely feel any of her magic like it all vanished.

"Wh-What did you do to me!"

"This doesn't look yours." She said as she reached for the rings on her fingers.

"N-No!" The mysterious girl slipped the rings off her fingers and Raynare expected there to be a lot of pain. But once she took them off is when noticed that her wrist was glowing again and it was like she took them off like they were normal rings. She tried to stay conscious but she was way too tired to stay awake and fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh, you look injured too." They watched as she lifted Raynare's unconscious body and carried her bridal style out of the church.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Kiba said as he chased after her with Koneko right behind him but by the time they made it outside, Raynare and the mysterious girl was long gone, the only thing they see is a few black feathers slowly float down to the ground. Though, they didn't expect to see two rings lying on the ground next to where the feathers fell. Just as they were about to pick them up they started to glow with power again so they picked up the sacred gear.

"Who was that?" Kiba asked.

"Who knows." Koneko just shrugged.

* * *

_ **Kuoh Academy** _

After classes were over Issei sat on the grass completely nervous since all the students were staring at him in disbelief and disgust, even his best friends were staring at him with betrayal clear in their eyes since right beside him was a female student of the Academy he was attending. She wore the standard female uniform, and she had black straight hair that reached her shoulders, a slender figure with a moderately sized chest being a little bit bigger than the average. She is considered one of the most attractive female student by her fellow students in the school, her face had a mature look to it that was always calm and collected in any situation. Although the thing that baffled everyone was the fact that she hangs out with Issei, the one known as the biggest pervert in the entire school. Whenever someone did talk to her, they were trying to figure out why she hangs out with him, but nobody knew that she was a childhood friend of Issei, but most people didn't know that and said childhood friend was currently leaning against while reading a book.

"Hey, Kyou, you doing anything later."

"Huh...?" Kyou said since she didn't hear what he said.

"You didn't hear me? I said, are you doing anything later?"

"Huh? I think? I don't know." Kyou said as rubbed her violet coloured eyes and closed her book. "I was up late last night. I couldn't wait to see you."

"You were gone for two weeks," Issei said.

"I wish you could've come with me."

"Hey, Kyou?" One of the students in the group tried to get her attention. "Why do you hang out with him? You know he's the biggest, most disgusting pervert in school?"

"Uh, well... I trust him."

"Kyou..." Issei felt happy when she said that.

"What about us?! Do you trust us?!" Issei's two pervert friends shouted.

"No," Kyou said with no hesitant.

"Um, Issei?" A somewhat shy voice caught both Kyou and Issei's attention. Once they turned towards the direction of the voice which belonged to a girl with blonde hair.

"Uh, who's this?" She asked.

"Oh, Asia! This Kyou, an old friend. We've known each other since we were children."

"Issei? Who's this?"

"This is Asia. I've met her not too long ago."

"You found somebody who will talk to you? That's great! If I'm going, to be honest. I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Um, Issei... Rias wanted to see us."

"Oh, I've been gone for two weeks and you've made friends with her too," Kyou said.

"Um, I'm sorry. But I gotta go now." Issei said.

"I've got something important to do anyway."

* * *

The Fallen Angel, Raynare, woke up in a strange house, in a strange bed, she tried to remember what happened last night and everything that happened that night flashed in her mind and began to wonder who that mysterious hooded girl. Raynare once again felt no magic from herself couldn't do anything as she could do before and she was about to investigate the house when she suddenly heard footsteps from outside the door. Raynare anxiously waited for the owner of those footsteps to reveal them self and the footsteps eventually stopped outside the door of the room she was in. She watched as the door slid open and on the other side was the girl from that night.

"Who are you?" Raynare said. She started to get angry when her question was met with a light chuckle from the girl. "Whatever you did to me I demand you undo it!"

"You don't remember me? I guess it has been a long time since we last saw each other." Kyou said as Raynare careful inspected her face and after a little while, it all came back to her.

"It's you! Why did you do this to me? I'll kill you for what you did!"

"I wouldn't do that. I've sealed everything that made you a fallen angel. I made you as weak a human... Temporarily." She whispered that last part. "Besides, you can't do anything to me, remember?" Kyou said as four raven black wings sprouted from her back reminding Raynare on her status as a fallen angel.


	2. Trust

"So, Raynare, what happened to you back there? You were defeated in battle, weren't you?"

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for that stupid perv!" Raynare said.

"Perv? Tell me, who are you talking about?"

"Issei! His Sacred Gear shouldn't even be strong enough to beat me!"

"Issei has a Sacred Gear? I didn't expect that." Kyou whispered in a surprised voice. "How did he beat you? He's human." Kyou accidentally let out the human part.

"He's not human! He came back as a Devil!" Lucky for her, she didn't catch it since it seems she a little angry when she remembered the events of that night.

"Devil? That would explain that strange feeling I had when I was near him, and why he's hanging out with Rias." Kyou whispered to herself. _'Probably best not to mention I'm friends with him. More than likely hates him for defeating her.'_

"There's something I need to ask."

"Well, you did answer my questions. I guess so."

"Why did you take me in?"

"Well, I felt multiple Fallen Angels and Devils when I was coming to check out the Church. I was going to see if I can help. But when I arrived you were the only one left. I took you because everyone deserves second chances. Even if they are a Devil or a Fallen Angel."

"Second chances?"

"Yep! And by the way, you're stuck in this house until you can get over trying to rule over anything or getting revenge or whatever your plan was."

"What!? What makes you think I can do something like that?

"Oh, I don't know. Don't bother trying to kill me. If you do you'll be stuck with no powers for the rest of your life." Kyou lied since her power didn't work like that. "If you behave more often, I'll gradually restore your power. Although, if you misbehave, I'm going have to put you in your place."

_'All I have to do is listen to her and I can __eventually__ leave this nightmare.'_ Raynare said.

"Well, let's try to get along, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah..."

* * *

_ **A Few Days Later** _

In her house, Kyou lazied around the house while she wondered where Issei has been the past few days since he has been spending time somewhere. She wanted to get some answers but as time went by, she thought it would be best to keep what she knows about Issei a secret. She didn't want him to find out how she knows about his secret or him to press her for answers and she didn't want him to figure that she's a Fallen Angel yet. Kyou sighed before deciding to figure out how to tell him later and decided to take a nap since she felt tired.

Raynare stared outside the window to see the sunset and the neighbouring houses, she watched as a car drove by and the people walk down the street. She reached outside but just like the other times she had done it a barrier prevented her from going any further. Raynare punched the barrier in frustration before heading to the other room. When Raynare walked into the room where she left Kyou and found her sleeping peacefully on the chair. Raynare wanted to strangle the girl that took her power and trapped her in this house, but she knew that she couldn't. One of the reasons was that she wanted her power back, and two was, that she was way more powerful than her. Raynare was about to leave when suddenly she felt something grab her wrist and she looked at the source and found out that it was Kyou who was still asleep and she also looked quite distressed.

"N-No! Don't go!" Kyou said in her sleep.

"Let go of me!" Raynare tried to resist but she lacked the required strength to resist someone of her level. She ended getting pulled in and held by Kyou rather tightly, and she didn't show any signs of releasing her any time soon.

"Don't... go..."

"What the hell is she talking about?"

"Hmm..?" Kyou just woke up from her nap and found out that she was holding onto Raynare. Raynare waited for her to realize what was going on so that she can release her, though she didn't expect the next thing to happen. Instead of being released as she expected, but she was groped by Kyou. "I never noticed before, but you have a nice chest."

"Wha-What?! I can't believe you're like that idiot! You should not be acting like him!"

"..."Like him"?" Kyou repeated. _'She's right. I don't normally act like this... is it because I've been __hanging out with__ Issei and his friends __for so long__? Oh, there's also Aika too!'_

"P-Please stop," Raynare said. _'I'd hit you if I wasn't so weak!'_

"That's weird. I'm not normally like that, but there was one thing I learned."

Raynare was hesitant to ask, but she decided to ask anyway. "What...?"

"That felt pretty good." Raynare felt Kyou give her another squeeze but this made Raynare grab her hand and push her away.

"P-Please stop!" Raynare said.

"So, it's been a long time, huh?"

"Yes, it has..."

"Nearly twenty years since we last saw each other."

"Yeah."

"Look, I don't want to keep you locked up in here. I know I can trust you, but I just need you to honestly tell me that you won't try to get revenge and I'll release everything. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Ha, trust me? I don't even trust you, just because you're a Fallen Angel, doesn't mean I can trust you."

"Trust me? You can't trust me? Even though I saved you from those Devils who were more than likely going to kill you if I didn't intervene. We even have known each other for some time already and we worked together too."

"I... uh... listen! I'll only say this once."

"What?"

"I'm... I'm..." Kyou could tell that she was quite reluctant to say what she's going to say. "...grateful that you rescued me," Raynare said with a hushed tone.

"Hehe, you're welcome." Kyou gave Raynare small smile. "I think I'm going to go prepare for dinner now. If you need anything let me know." Kyou said leaving Raynare by herself.

"Still a strange Fallen Angel..." Raynare said quietly to herself.

"Oh, yeah!" Kyou said as she poked her head around the corner. "As the first sign of trust for each other. I have released the barrier around the house, because I know I trust you and besides if I keep it up any longer I might catch some unwanted attention."

"You what?! I can..."

"Wait for a second! Your power is still sealed and I wouldn't go out there that much since the Devils know that you're out there somewhere."

"Ugh, you're right."

"Ah, well, if you do plan on going out just be careful, and remember you are always welcome to stay."

* * *

**Next Day**

Kyou was getting ready to leave school when suddenly a member of the Student Council stood right in front of her. It just so happened to be the Student Council President, Souna Shitori, well that's if you don't have connections to how the world is. Her real identity is Sona Sitri, the heir to the Sitri clan, and it seems she is glaring at Kyoufor reasons she didn't know. "We need to talk."

"Okay,"

Kyou followed them until they reached the student council room where they entered and she noticed that a lot of the student council was here. She could only assume that the student here was apart of Sona's peerage and she hoped that they didn't know who she was.

"I hope I'm not in trouble," Kyou said.

"Save it," Sona said, and just like she feared the devils of this school figured out who she was. "Tell me. What business does a fallen angel have here?"

"Damn it. I was hoping you wouldn't find me so fast." Kyou whispered to herself as a terrible feeling washed over her.


	3. Sacred Gears

Kyou just sat in the chair quietly not answering any of the questions "Answer the question." Sona demanded and she finally gave in hoping that she would maybe get out there without stirring up any trouble.

"Uh, nothing bad. I just want to live peacefully."

"Is that so," Sona said as she walked over to her peerage. "You must be a pretty powerful fallen angel to avoid detection for as long as you did."

"Well, I don't sit around. I try to train whenever I could."

"We know who you are. How you saved that fallen angel from the other night. We'll know if you're speaking the truth soon enough."

"What does that mean?" Kyou said as her eyes narrowed in suspicion and wondered what she meant by that. _"__I mean them no harm, so what does she mean they'll know the truth soon enough? The only way they'll know is if they... Raynare!"_ Kyou thought as she quickly turned around to leave but Sona's peerage prevented her from leaving.

"Going somewhere?" Sona said.

"I don't have time for this!" Kyou said as her wings spread open ready to be used and they tried to stop her but she flew through the window with incredible speed.

"So she must be on her side."

"What do we do now?" Sona's queen, Tsubaki, asked.

"Nothing. It's just two fallen angels, I'm sure Rias can handle them."

Kyou flew as fast as she could towards her house since she knew that Raynare is in trouble and had to rescue her from whatever they were going to do to her. "Damn it. I underestimated the abilities of the Sitri family. Please be okay, Raynare."

* * *

Rias and her peerage walked the street towards their destination not that far from the house. "Is this really where both Raynare and that fallen angel are?" Issei asked.

"If what Sona said is right, then yeah, this should be the place," Rias answered.

"Raynare..." Issei clenched his hand into a fist as anger built up when thought about Raynare still being alive after what she all did. Suddenly, he felt something tug at his sleeve and he looked to see Asia looking at him worried about him.

"Issei, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Issei, It's fine. You don't have to lie, I know something is troubling you."

"It's just... Raynare deserves what she gets, that fallen angel shouldn't have got in the way. She... she killed you. You don't deserve this."

"Don't feel bad Issei. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have met you and the others."

"That doesn't excuse her of what she did."

"Issei..."

Rias came to a stop which made everyone else stop and they all stared at the normal-looking house. Rias turned towards her peerage to make sure that everyone is prepared since they don't know the extent of the other fallen angel's power. "Everyone, we're here. Be careful, that other fallen angel lives here."

"Really? Looks normal to me." Issei said, ready to take out Raynare.

Before everyone could make there way over to the house they were interrupted by one of the fallen angels they were looking. She landed right in front of them blocking them from going any further and Issei gasped in shock when he realized who it was. "Kyou... you're a fallen angel?!"

"Do you know her?" Rias asked.

"Y-Yeah, we have known each other since we were kids." The moment Issei said that to Rias, Kyou winced a little but she hardens her resolve.

"You're not going any further."

"Says who," Koneko said.

"You want to go any further, you'll have to get through me."

"So be it," Rias said.

Kyou readied herself for a battle while Kiba charged at her with his demon sword ready and she reached out towards him as a light blue sword made of holy light appeared. She blocked his attack with her sword and he tried to push against her in hopes to knock her off balance. "Stop this. You know what happens if this even scratches you."

"You're assuming it even touches me!"

"I... won't kill you, but I will defeat you," Kyou said as she spread her wings out and in one fluid motion, she knocked away the fist from Koneko, who tried to flank her, with her wings. Kyou hopped over Kiba's swing and kicked Koneko straight into him sending them flying towards the others.

"Koneko!" Issei shouted.

"She's strong," Kiba said as he picked himself up.

"I can't believe you're a fallen angel..." Issei said with conflicting feels rising inside since he didn't know what to do. Does he try and protect his friend? Or protect those who he cared about the most? Eventually, the answer finally came to him and he decided to protect everyone and fight against his childhood friend.

"Issei... even if it's you, I won't let you get near her."

"Answer me! How long have you been a fallen angel? And are you working with that bitch?"

"I've been a fallen angel longer than you have lived."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means," Kyou said as she dodged an attack from Rias and she raised her hand in the air as three spears of light form. Rias jumped away when Kyou threw the light spears at her which pierced the ground. Once again they tried to flank her but this time both Kiba and Koneko decided to strike from both sides and just like last time it didn't work. Kyou once again used her wings by knocking Kiba's sword aside, she grabbed Koneko's arm and spun her straight into Kiba where she tossed both of them towards the others. _"__Damn... Rias is as tough as the rumours say, and her peerage is plenty strong themselves. If they all work together at once I might not be able to beat them __without my sacred gear__. I don't even know what that __girl with the black hair__ is capable of yet."_ Kyou thought as she raised her hands as a magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Be careful! We don't know what she's doing!" Rias said.

Kyou finished her spell and activated it which created a barrier around all of the Gremory family trapping them so they can't stop her. Issei slammed his fist into the barrier which did its job by preventing them from stopping her. Kyou's wings appeared as she slowly flew upwards towards the second story window which happened to be where Raynare was watching the whole fight. They all watched as Kyou picked up Raynare bridal style with a powerless fallen angel holding on to her since she couldn't even fly at the moment. "We need to get out of here."

"Right..." Raynare agreed as they flew off leaving them all behind.

"Damn it! They're getting away!" Issei said.

"Don't worry." Rias tried to reassure Issei. "This barrier she put up. She doesn't intend to keep us here forever. It's weak, only strong enough to hold us for a while."

"So what do we do?"

"Just like I said, the barriers weak. So that means we just force our way out."

* * *

Kyou flew across the sky of Kuoh town trying to get as much distance as possible from the Gremory family though that didn't seem likely since she felt the barrier fail much faster than she thought which meant that they were going to be upon them soon. Kyou flew down towards the empty church where they failed their mission with Raynare who seemed confused about what she's doing. "Why did you stop? We have to get moving."

"I would like to, but the Gremory family has already broken through my barrier and will be here any second."

"Damn..."

"Look, go hide inside. I'll fight and beat them."

"Alright, fine," Raynare said.

"Alright, look. I'm releasing the seal I put on you. It'll take you a while for your power to come back and once it does run. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay," Raynare said before she did as she was told and hide inside the church which, luckily for her, if she didn't they would have spotted her since Rias and everyone else arrived.

"Looks like you didn't completely run away."

"If you continue pursuing us than I'll have no choice but to take you all out!" Kyou took a battle stance while the others prepared for a battle, Kyou summoned a sword of light as Kiba charged in and she blocked his attack with both sides pushing against each other. Once again, Kyou noticed Koneko was above her ready to strike so she pushed Kiba away to counter her but he didn't let it happen as quickly came back forcing Kyou to block. _"Damn! He's quicker than he let on."_ With massive strength behind her punch, Koneko punched the top of her head which the force of the attack made Kyou slam her face into the ground and noticed they noticed that she wasn't moving.

"Did we finish her already?" Koneko asked.

"I don't know," Kiba said.

"No, you didn't." Suddenly, a hand latched onto Koneko's leg forcing her to the ground and Kyou punched Koneko with all her might which did quite a lot of damage. With two swipes of her weapon, she cut both Koneko's arm and leg with her holy light sword before kicking her away which made Koneko winched from the incredible burning sensation. "She should be out for now. You're next. I've seen what you are capable of so I won't be holding back this time!"

"Issei," Rias said.

"Yes?"

"You know her, right? Did she give any hints that she is a fallen angel?"

"No, I never even knew."

"If you didn't know then she must be after your sacred gear and manipulated your memories."

"I don't believe it," Issei said to himself but suddenly Kiba landed on the ground next to them like he was thrown. Rias gasped when she noticed a dagger made of light was in his leg and they both looked towards Kyou who let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Who's next?"

"Rias? If you don't mind I would like to go." Akeno said.

"Just be careful. She's stronger than she looks."

"Of course."

'Now what does she do?' Kyou thought.

"This is going to be fun~!" Akeno said as lightning arched around her whole body and for some reason that she couldn't quite place. Kyou wondered why the magic around Akeno felt familiar but different at the same time and no matter what she couldn't figure it out like she felt it from somewhere or someone else. Kyou dodged lightning bolt after lightning bolt and she flew upwards away from everybody but not wanting her to escape Akeno flew after her. Everyone watched as they clashed, both holy light magic and lightning erupted and clashed against each other in the sky.

"Is it...?" Kyou said to herself as she finally figured out why her magic felt sort of familiar so she decided to confirm it. Using her superior speed dodged every lightning bolt heading at her and once closed enough tackled Akeno into the ground. "Tell me. You wouldn't happen to know someone named Baraqiel?" The first thing she noticed was the anger on Akeno's face the moment she mentions the fallen angel's name.

"Don't you say that name in front of me!" Kyou jumped away when she started unleashing more power than before.

_"What sort of history does Baraqiel have with this woman? I mean I don't know anything about him but they have familiar magic."_ Kyou thought as she dodged ever bolt of lightning while slowly closing in on her. Once close enough, Kyou's ring started to glow and Akeno could feel her power start to disappear for unknown reasons. Once all the lightning stopped Kyou punched Akeno with enough force to send her plummeting start into the ground.

"What did she do? Akeno just stopped attacking for some reason." Issei questioned.

"That would be her sacred gear."

"She has a sacred gear?!"

"Yes, and unfortunately, it's a rather troublesome one too."

"How so?"

"It's a sealing type sacred gear. The one she possesses allows the user to seal anything they want. Like someone's magic or a specific technique for example. Even worse, I've heard that it's even capable of sealing other sacred gears and turning them into regular objects for as long as they want."

"That sounds pretty bad."

"Well, fortunately, the sealing effect is diminished when up against an opponent that is stronger than the user."

"Oh, that's great. That means Akeno's gonna get back up any minute now."

"I wish that were the case, but I'm afraid that she's stronger than Akeno."

"What?! Really?!" Suddenly, the spot where Akeno hit the ground there was multiple explosions of light. "Akeno!" Issei shouted in worry.

Kyou slowly landed right next to Akeno who could barely stand on her own and she let out a sigh after seeing the state she is in. "You know, I didn't want any of this to happen. We all could live together peacefully."

"I doubt it."

"It's true. Well, at least, I believe it. I'm going to make it a reality." Kyou turned around just in time to see that both Koneko and Kiba had recovered quicker than she had anticipated. Both of their attacks connected hitting with enough force to send Kyou away from their out of commission Queen.

"Akeno? Are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I've been better."

"Here, get up. We'll distract her while you heal up." Kiba and Koneko readied themselves for the fight while Kyou watched as Akeno left, she wondered where the Queen of their peerage is off to but she couldn't think on it any longer as the duo started their assault. Kyou created a magical shield to protect herself from Rias as she too started to attack, she held the attack back while she tried her best to dodge the other's attacks. Kyou forced Rias' attack to fly off into the distance she then quickly grabbed both Kiba's and Koneko's by their neck lifting off their feet before slamming them into the ground. She tossed them aside before turning her attention to their leader, Rias, who seemed ready for a fight but she could do anything to the red-haired demon, Kyou was struck by lightning. Kyou fell to her knees for a second before she stood up and wondered what caused that attack, she looked around to see it came from Akeno who didn't even have any injuries.

"How is she not injured?" Kyou asked herself while she noticed that the blonde girl she was introduced to by Issei was healing the injured. Kyou did her best to block and dodge everyone's attacks but it was difficult since they all worked together rather well. When a few attacks got through, Kyou grew frustrated with what was going and had enough of it so she decided to end this fight right now. "I've had enough of this! Balance Break!" Kyou shouted as the ring on her finger glowed but once it stops sacred gear didn't physically chance but its capabilities did and she threw her hands in the air. The moment she raised her hand skyward a small green pulse fired which large enough to reach everyone who is attacking her. Everyone felt all of their power drain away leaving them powerless to her and Kyou strikes everyone with enough force to keep them out of commission.

"President! Everyone!" Issei shouted but he noticed Kyou walking over towards Asia and he ran over towards to protect her. "Leave her alone!"

"I have to," Kyou said as she shoved him aside and reached out towards Asia who looked fearful once close enough to activate her sacred gear. Kyou sealed her healing sacred gear before turning towards the church to leave her with Raynare.

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Kyou turned around to see that Issei had his sacred gear out which seemed to glow and she found it to look very familiar for some reason.

"I don't know why you decided to come after me but you hurt my friends and now you have to pay!"

"What are you going to do? You're pretty weak, even with that sacred gear I don't see you winning."

"There is only one way to find out." Kyou noticed that during their conversation that Issei's sacred gear seemed to glow every ten seconds.

"Alright, I'll let you get one free hit if you think it'll help," Kyou said. 'I don't want to fight Issei but if I have to I will!'

"You better not regret it," Issei said as his sacred gear continued to glow and she could swear that she heard it say something. "Alright, let's do it!"

"Explosion!"

"Wait, did it say explosion?" Kyou asked as Issei charged at her fist ready to strike with all his might and as he got closer and closer Kyou recognized his sacred gear. "Wait, is that the Boosted Gear?" Suddenly, and very surprisingly, Issei's punch packed a lot of power behind it which hit her with enough force to send her flying into a couple of trees. Once Kyou hit one final tree, she lied there for a few seconds as she realized how Raynare lost to Issei.

"Ugh, that's the Boosted Gear for you. I didn't expect anything less." Kyou picked herself off the ground and flew off towards where they are. Once she arrived Kyou used her superior speed to punch Issei in the gut before he could even react. Issei fell to knees clutching his stomach and he questioned Kyou before she left.

"Being a fallen angel of things. Why are you fallen angel? I thought you were my friend."

"You hate fallen angels, don't you?"

"Of course! One killed me and more importantly Asia! They tore everything away from her!"

"Fallen angels are the cause of a lot of bad things, I won't deny that. I do regret becoming one, mainly because I know must have hurt someone I was close to. But I will show that not every single one is bad." Before Kyou could go over to Raynare she noticed a black feather slowly float down in front of her.

Inside the church, Raynare watch as Kyou finished the fight and wondered why she suddenly looked up, she followed to where she was looking to see another fallen angel, a high ranking one, considering he has five sets of wings. "Is that... Haniel?"

"What are you doing here?" Kyou asked.

"Ah, it isn't the little bringer of the apocalypse. Fancy meeting you here." Haniel said mockingly.

"Apocalypse...?" Issei questioned.

"I won't ask twice. What are you doing here?" Kyou demanded as a red forearm guard with a small green jewel near the back of her hand had materialized on her right arm.

"I felt you fighting the Gremory family and I've heard through the grapevine that they have red dragon emperor. I'm not normally so carefully since the current user is so pathetically weak from what I heard but I've come to end him and that pathetic family. It'll be a bonus if I cause the "great" Sirzechs to attack."

"What!? Why?! Are you trying to start a war?! Azazel didn't order anything like that!"

"True he didn't."

"Don't tell me, you're going against the Governor-General, aren't you?"

"So what are you going to do if it's true, huh?"

"I'll be forced to stop you! Preparing for annihilation." The jewel on sacred gear the other sacred gear start to glow slightly as a black line appeared on which slowly started to move clockwise like a clock. Kyou charged at him with all her power not holding back as she did with Issei and the others while Haniel moved away from her with a cocky expression. Issei watched as Kyou tried to hit the fallen angel but he kept dodging every strike and suddenly with one strike he hit Kyou in the face with the back of his hand. The force of his attack sent her flying straight into the ground and Kyou picked herself off the ground before trying to fight him off but so far it has been pretty one-sided.

"Damn, it took us everything just to be able to do something to Kyou but he's handling her with ease," Issei said as she looked over to Rias who seemed to have a fearful expression. "President? What's wrong?"

Haniel smiled as continued to toy with Kyou but as he looked around he noticed Raynare in the church watching them fight and the Gremory family gave him an idea on how to further toy with her. He knew how much he cared about Raynare and how she valued that low ranking fallen angel. He shot at the people watching their fight and one by one Kyou blocked the attacks from hitting everyone until they were all aimed at Akeno. Akeno gasped in shock at suddenly being attack and she tried to block it but the next that happened surprised her completely. Right in front of her stood Kyou who blocked the attack for and she was confused at why she would do that for her. "Why?"

"Why?" Kyou repeated. "It's because of what I told you. I want all of us to live peacefully." Kyou looked behind her while smiling at the shrine maiden demon and said demon couldn't help the fluttering in her heart.

"Heh, peace, huh? You're pathetic, you know that. You know, after all, this is over. I think I'll make that Raynare my toy. Make her submit to me and once I'm bored I'll throw her away."

Akeno noticed since Kyou was still looking at her and that was once the fallen angel uttered those words, Kyou's express darkened considerably. Akeno watched as Kyou slowly floated upwards eventually reaching the same level as Haniel and the eyes that gave off the feeling of warmth and happiness were now gone, it was now cold and filled with anger. "Preparation of annihilation complete." The black line on the green jewel on her sacred gear had just reached one full rotation and everyone there could feel her magical power increase intensely. "Activating "Aura of Annihilation"," Kyou said as small crimson red appeared around her which they noticed was growing in strength very slowly.

"So, you finally decided to take this fight seriously." Both of charged at each other clashing in magic which they slowly went upwards until they could only see the collision of there attacks

"I can't believe she has that sacred gear also," Rias said fear clear in her voice.

"President? What's wrong? What do you mean by "that sacred gear"?"

"That red sacred gear is known as the... "Sacred Gear of the Apocalypse". It is said that sacred gear has the power to bring an end to all worlds. Every previous wielder had to be put down because they would always lose themselves to all that power."

"Really?!"

"Yes, from what I heard. The strongest wielder when they had to kill them, the resulting battle ended with the current four devil kings almost losing their lives."

"That... sounds incredibly strong. But I feel like we won't have to worry about that with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have this feeling."

In the sky, the battle progressed to a point where the high ranking fallen angel had been too cocky and let the battle drag on for too long which resulted in his damaged body. Beaten and bloody Haniel angrily stared at Kyou who's red aura had intensive to point it was overflowing from her body. Kyou readied herself to finish this fight with one more strike and Haniel slowly backed away from her. "For betraying the Governor-Genera I will beat you and bring you to him."

"You think you can defeat me!" Haniel launched his strongest attack but Kyou stopped the attack before flying at him with intense speed. Haniel gasped at her speed and his eyes widen from the sudden but incredibly strong punch. Haniel, now knocked out, slowly collapsed falling to the ground and once her enemy was defeated the aura vanished completely but at the same time, all of her strength went away too. Both Haniel and Kyou fell out of the air until they hit the ground creating a small crater. Feeling that her sealing power had vanished due to it being spread out to so many people everyone felt their power start to come back. Asia after watching Kyou defend everyone from that fallen angel ran over to her and she began to use Twilight Healing on her. Kyou slowly opened her eyes after feeling some of her strength return and she genuinely shocked to see a devil healing her.

"There, all healed," Asia said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Because you saved everyone despite being enemies not too long ago."

"I see. Thank you." Kyou said as she flew upwards and she noticed everyone staring at her wondering what she will do next. She flew back down to the crater Haniel created and picked him to take him back to the Governor-General so he can decide his fate. Kyou flew over to the church signalling Raynare to come with her which she did as flew right next to her. Seeing that she was still alive, Issei felt his blood boil but he ended up snapping out of it once Kyou spoke. "I... didn't want any of this to happen. I will bring him in to face punishment for what he has done here and for betraying the fallen angels." Everyone watched as they both flew off somewhere they don't know.

* * *

"So, you're saying he was trying to start a war?" Azazel said after hearing everything Kyou had to say about the situation.

"Yes."

"I see. I will decide his punishment. Now, you. Raynare, I thought I told you to observe Issei Hyoudou, and not kill him."

"I'm sorry, lord Azazel."

"You failed the task I gave you, so now-"

"I will accept any punishment on her behalf." Raynare seemed a little shocked by what she said since she never expected anyone to do anything nice for her.

"Will you now?"

"Yes..."

"Hmm, I see. You leave us. I will accept her terms."

"I'll see you back at the house." Raynare stared at her for a few seconds before leaving like she was told and Azazel waited for a few seconds before smiling.

"So, Eden... I'll give you the same mission as I gave Raynare as a punishment. Watch over Issei Hyoudou and make sure that he never goes beyond anything he's capable of."

"Really? That's all?"

"What? Do you want more? I could give you more?"

"N-No! That won't be necessary."

"Alright then. Now, let's have a drink. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, it has." fifteen minutes into drinking, Eden had her face on the table from drinking too much while Azazel had an amused smile before letting out a rather hearty laugh.

"It never fails to amuse me how bad you handle alcohol."

"Sh-Shut up! It's not my fault I'm like this."

"So, anyway, you took Raynare's punishment because you still have a little crush on her, didn't ya?"

"S-So what if I am. I mean have you looked at her. She's so beautiful."

"You're much more honest when you're drunk. I think I like it, it brings me more amusement."

"I just grew up is all. That's not the alcohol talking, I'm just more honest with my feelings now. So, I've wanted to ask. Were you going to punish Raynare?"

"Not really."

"How come?"

"It's mainly because of you that I didn't."

"Oh..."

"So, how long are you going to keep your feelings quiet."

"Never expected you ask something like that. I don't know, maybe I'll say to her sometime soon."

"Good. Now, let's drink some more." Azazel shouted as he poured more into his drinking buddy's cup.

"Oh, boy."


End file.
